


Beware of Open Doors

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Panties, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam walks past Cas and Dean's room. The door is open. He may or may not (hint: he may) snoop around a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware of Open Doors

**Author's Note:**

> First story on Ao3, though I am a longtime lurker. There's not much else to say, really.  
> So, uh, here you go?

Sam walks past Dean and Cas's room every morning. Generally the door is shut tightly, sometimes it's cracked, but rarely is it wide open.

Today it's wide open, and Sam can't resist venturing inside. He's not going to snoop, he's just a bit curious. He hasn't been in here in quite a while. Cas has moved into the previously empty side of Dean's room, now it's filled with books and Cas's records and assorted other things.

Dean's stuff and Cas's stuff has sort of melded together, because Sam spots a Sabbath album on Cas's side and a beaten up copy of Great Expectations in Dean's. It's not 'Dean's stuff', and 'Cas's stuff' anymore, Sam supposes, it's just 'their stuff'.

He smiles a little at the worn photographs of Mary, and of him and Dean, and the newer ones of Cas and Dean.

His smile falls right off his face when he notices the pink lacy panties sticking out from under the bed.

His first thought is that Dean's gotten bored with Cas and has cheated on him, and his conquest left her underwear behind.

His second thought is 'ew!'.

His third thought is 'how the fuck could Dean do this to Cas'.

Sam picks up the panties between his index finger and thumb, cringes, and tucks them into his pocket. He will be speaking to Dean later.

So, when Dean and Cas return bearing bags of greasy breakfast, Sam asks to talk to Dean.

"What's up, Sammy?" Dean asks around a mouthful of egg McMuffin.

"Alone, Dean."

Dean sets his sandwich down. He looks at Cas, who is seated at the table, watching their exchange over the top of a breakfast burrito. Cas squints in response to Dean's raised eyebrow, and Dean shrugs. The entire exchange takes less than 5 seconds.

"Yeah, okay.." Dean says, and follows Sam out of the main room and out the door to the front of the bunker.

Sam pulls the panties out of his pocket and holds them in front of Dean without speaking.

Dean turns bright red and snatches them out of Sam's hand. "What the hell, Sam?"

"What the hell, Sam? More like, what the fuck, Dean?! Are you cheating on Cas?" Sam yells, and Dean's jaw drops.

"Cheating? CHEATING ON CAS?" Dean yelps, gesturing wildly, pink panties still clutched in one hand. "Fucking hell, Sam! Of course   
not!" Dean realizes belatedly the panties are still in his hand and shoves them into his pocket.

"Well, why do you have pink panties lying around? Are they some chick's and you saved them? The hell, Dean?"

"Fuck, no, they're not some chick's."

"Then what, Dean? Cassie's? Lisa's? Sentimental value? You're just lucky I grabbed them before Cas saw 'em." Sam says, shaking his head. 

"No, they're not anyone's."

"What the hell? They're obviously someone's. Honestly, Dean--"

"They're fucking mine, okay?!" Dean bursts out, and blushes scarlet. He then examines the ground intently, while Sam opens and closes his mouth, trying desperately to find words.

Sam stares at Dean, who is resolutely not looking at him.

"Yours?" Sam asks, dumbfounded.

"Shut the fuck up." Dean says, rubbing a hand over his very red face.

"Kinky, Dean."

"Cas likes it, okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Panties? Really?"

"Shut it. It's fuckin' embarassing enough, asshat." Dean says, and then glances at Sam. "Can't believe you thought I was friggin' cheating on Cas, man."

"Well, what else was I supposed to think? You having a panty kink never crossed my mind, I assure you."

"Fuck, you say it like that and it sounds creepy as all get out."

Sam suddenly realizes something, and blanches. "JesUS FUCK! I touched those! Oh my God!" Sam rushes back into the bunker, screeching something about disinfectant.

Dean chuckles a little to himself, his face still pink, and heads back inside for breakfast with Cas and his newly traumatized little brother.


End file.
